Daughter of Evil
by Elf Princess Bloom
Summary: *LAST CH.*In a world where the good and the bad are not always clearly defined, one girl must make a decision that could change the course of life as we know it. Does blood run thicker than water? Will evil prevail in the end? Read to find out!
1. Flashbacks

Okay, this is my first attempt at something serious, so i need reviews to tell me how im doing. Also I know the bad guys will seem a little ah...dim, but don't worry, there's a reason for that (beside the fact that i don't have an evil bone in my body and have no idea what the hell I'm talking about.) DISCLAIMER: All Harry Potter related characters and ideas belong to J.K. Rowling. Lydia, and some possible future characters belong to me. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________________ "How did this happen to me?" Lydia said outloud, as if anyone could actually hear her. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________ She had been stuck in the same cold dungeon cell for the past hour, trying desperately to assess the situation and keep her sanity. It was kind of hard to do when you couldn't see two feet in front of you. She tried to remember how she had gotten there, and estimate how long she had been there, counting the time she had spent unconcious. The last thing she could remember was hearing Draco yell out to her, and Lucious Malfoy's amused laugh before she passed out. She suddenly wondered if Draco was alright. She wouldn't put it past Lucious to hurt his own son if it meant getting what he wanted. And where was Harry? She hadn't even remembered seeing him in the room when she passed out. Suddenly, a voice called out, startling her. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________ "Can anyone hear me?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________ "Harry, is that you?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________ "Lydia?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________ "Where are you? You sound close." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________ "I don't know, I can't see anything." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________ She stood up and braved a few steps. Then she realized they wouldn't have put her somewhere dangerous, she was too important to their survival. She stepped forward and reached out, feeling a wall in front of her. She decided to follow it, to see where it lead, or at least to get some idea of how big the room was. She tripped over something and fell to the sound of two simultaneous cries of pain, one from her, and one from Harry. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________ "Sorry bout that," she mumbled, trying to push herself off him. "Harry, do you remember what happened?" ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________ "It's a little fuzzy, but yeah, pretty much. Why, don't you?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________ "I remember passing out...and entering Malfoy Mansion...everything in between is gone." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________ "We were surrounded by death eaters once we got inside. They tied me up, and tried to take you with them, but then Malfoy came valiantly bursting out of hiding to try and save you, and they had to stun you both...he was our only hope for a rescue, but he just had to go and play white knight. Big romantic git. But anyway, they took us down here, and I don't know what they did with Malfoy." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________ "Do you know where we are?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________ "Sort of...I thought they were taking us to the dungeons, but when we got down there, they led us through this trap door, and into these underground tunnels. Finally, we ended up here." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________ "We need to find a way out..." she said, trying to stand. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________ "Don't bother, the only door is locked from the outside, and they took our wands." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________ "Yes, but they have no idea that I don't need my wand to do magic." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________ He gaped at her, although she couldn't see it "You don't? Then why didn't you do something earlier, when we were surrounded?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________ "Because, there were too many people, they would have easily overpowered me. This way we can escape without them knowing, and they won't be able to stop us. Now help me find the way over to the door." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________ He guided her in the direction he remembered coming from, and soon they hit solid wood. A faint light was coming from the crack underneath it, and they knelt down to peer out, making sure nobody was there. When she was satisfied that they were alone, she placed her hand against the door handle, and whispered, "Alohamora." It slowly creaked open. _______________________________________________________________________ They made it back to the dungeon in record time, considering they had to be careful they didn't run into anyone. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ "How the hell did you two get out?" Asked an astonished Draco from inside one of the cells. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________ "With no help from you," Harry started. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________ "How is this my fault, Potter?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________ "If you hadn't come running to the rescue, you wouldn't have been in that cell, and would have been able to free us ages ago." ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________ "Well what was I suppose to do? They might have hurt her!" ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ "Why exactly would they do that? She's practically royalty to them!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________ Draco paused. "I hadn't really thought about that." ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ "Of course you didn't think, when do you ever?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________ "Both of you, stop fighting! Harry, you're right, he didn't think, but it was very sweet of you, Draco, to try and save me. Now that that's settled, we'd better get out of here. Alohamora," she said again, freeing Draco from his prison. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________ "Now what do we do?" He asked, not at all surprised that she hadn't used her wand. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________ "We find Hermione...Draco where did they take her?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________ "They put her into one of the rooms upstairs. Don't worry, I know where it is, but it's going to be really hard to get there. Potter, where did you leave your invisibility cloak?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________ "In the bushes, right next to the front door, why?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ "I'll be right back, wait for me here, it might be dangerous." With that, Draco was gone. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________ Ten minutes later they heard footsteps coming back down the stairs. Draco pulled off the cloak to expose his head, and motioned for them to join him. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ Hermione sat in the bedroom, wondering what was going to happen to her. She had served her purpose as a hostage, she had heard people talking outside in the hall as they walked past. They had brought her here in hope that Harry would come to the rescue, and Lydia as well, although she wasn't sure why they wanted her. They had been captured as soon as they entered the house. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ Then she thought about Lydia. She had obviously been alone with Harry up until that point, and Hermione wondered if anything was going on between them. She had been working so desperately hard to win Harry's affection for the past year and a half, since she had started liking him as more than a friend. She felt she was close to a breakthrough, until the new girl had come along, and ruined everything. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________ The seventh year had started with Dumbledore introducing a new student to the Gryffindors, who she would be joining in their house. Lydia had started out likeable enough, especially to all the guys, which was probably what turned Hermione against her. Then they began classes, and Lydia proved to be somewhat strong competition for Hermione, not only with schoolwork, but with Harry as well. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________________ Lydia and Harry had connected the first time they met. Although not in the sense Hermione feared, their relationship was solid enough to tell each other everything, which was put to the test one day in late October as Lydia strode out of Dumbledore's office looking nervous and horrified. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ "What's wrong, Liddie?" Harry had asked sounding concerned. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________ She had strode into the common room and had begun to pace around in a state of panic until he had finally pulled her aside and tried to calm her down. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ "I don't know if I want to tell you, it might change things between us." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ "Well what does it have to do with? At least give me a hint." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ She took a deep breath. "It has to do with your parents...and my father." ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ "Your father? But I thought you didn't know who your real father was." ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ "I do now," she said, looking down. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________ "Oh God, don't tell me it's Snape?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________ She laughed bitterly. "I wish...anything's better than this." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ "Who? Do I know him?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________ She looked into his eyes, and wondered if it really would change their friendship at all. "Yes, I believe you do. In fact, you're famous because of him." ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ He stared at her a moment, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. "No, there has to be a mistake." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ She shook her head. "I'm pretty sure it's true. He sent a letter to Dumbledore, to give to me, that's where I was just now. Dumbledore said he believed it was true, otherwise, he wouldn't have even told me." ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ "Well...what's in the letter?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ She shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't read it yet." ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ She opened it and began to read out loud. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ "Dear Lydia, as you have probably already found out, I am your father. I haven't been around for obvious reasons, but now I am back, and would like you to join me, and together we can take over the world," Lydia paused, "Gee, who didn't see that coming?" She asked with a hint of bitterness in her voice. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ Harry shrugged and she continued. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ "I have been keeping tabs on you ever since you entered Hogwarts, and have noticed that you have developed somewhat of a bond with Harry Potter. Good work, I can definitely use that to my advantage," Lydia had had enough. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ She quickly crumbled up the paper and threw it into the fire, not even bothering to read the rest.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________ Harry grinned at her, "So I take it you're not going to sell me over to the dark side?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ She started sobbing. "Why? Why did this happen? I was happy pretending that my father was a good person...it's so much harder this way..." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ Harry hugged her. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ "Ahem," came a cold voice from the other side of the room. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ They turned to find Hermione, who looked sincerely harassed. "Would you mind keeping it down? I'm trying to study. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ "Uhh...yeah, we were just going to go for a walk anyway. See you later Hermione," he smiled at her, not knowing he was causing her some inner turmoil in the process. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ "This is it, this is where they brought her last," Draco whispered, snapping Lydia out of her flashback. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________ He reached for the door handle, but Harry stopped him, "There might be someone in there with her." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________ Draco stared at him, "Well then we'll just run away, they can't see us." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ He pushed the door open and they all crept stealthily into the room. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________ "Who's there?" Hermione whispered fearfully, looking around. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________ "It's just us," Harry assured her, as they pulled off the cloak. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________ "How did you get here?" She asked, running up to Harry and giving him a hug. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________ "Draco helped us," Lydia answered. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________ "Oh," Hermione said stiffly. She obviously hadn't noticed Draco and Lydia up until this point. She gave them both dark looks and started to speak again, but was interrupted by voices out in the hallway. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ "Hide!" she hissed, and threw Harry under the bed. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ Draco looked around frantically, his eyes finally resting on a small closet in the corner of the room, "Come on," he whispered to Lydia and pulled her inside with him. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________ The closet had turned out to be somewhat smaller than it had first appeared. They were pressed together in an awkward postion, both still breathing heavily from the present threat of being caught. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ Draco was becoming slightly dizzy from Lydia's sweet perfume. Her hair brushed against his face as she looked up at him. "Draco, do you think they heard us?" Lydia asked sounding frightened. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________ Looking into her eyes brought back all the confusion he had been experiencing over the past couple of days. Oh no, he thought I can't fall in love with the Dark Lord's daughter. This really complicates things. Suddenly the words he remembered his father telling him echoed back into his head. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________ "Draco, I have a job for you. Lord Voldemort has found his daughter, she's at Hogwarts, so we need you to spy on her." ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ "Ummm...why?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ "Because apparantly she wants nothing to do with her father, but we need her. We'd go get her ourselves, but Dumbledore..." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ "Right. So what exactly do you want me to do?" ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________ "Find out everything about her. Who her friends are...especially that, we need it for our plans. Become one of her friends if you have to, it might be the easiest way." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ "What's her name?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ "Lydia Rose." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ Draco frowned. "But she's a Gryffindor...people might get suspicious if I befriend her." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________ "You'll just have to gain her trust. Your part in this is vital to the master plan...it all comes down to you, and whether or not you succeed." ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________ "So, no real pressure, then," Draco commented sarcastically. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ Draco remembered the first time he had approached her. She had been on her way out of the library, weighed down with a heavy pile of books. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________________ "Need some help?" He asked as he watched her stumble and drop a few of them. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ She looked at him suspiciously. "I know who you are, you're Draco Malfoy, Harry told me to stay away from you." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ Dammit, why did she have to be friends with Potter? He smirked. "Do you listen to everything Potter says?" He replied as he bent down to pick up the books. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________________ Just then Harry came around the corner. He gave Draco an incredulous look. "Let me guess, you're carrying out you're evil plan to wreak havoc on the school and it involves stealing books from unsuspecting victims?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________ "No, actually he was just helping me," Lydia interrupted. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________ Harry looked shocked. "Helping you? Quick, back away, it could be a trick." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________ "What's the matter Potter, don't think I'm capable of compassion?" Draco asked. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________ "Not when you don't get anything back in return, no." ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________ "It pains me that you would have such a low opinion of me" he said sarcastically. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________ Draco turned to Lydia, "Where were you heading? Maybe I can help carry these for you." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________ "Well I was going down to the lake to study..." Lydia trailed off, looking at Harry. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ He looked politely confused, and she took that as encouragement. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ "Shall we go then?" Draco asked her. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________ She nodded and they walked away. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ It had all been so easy after that. Draco had weasled his way into Lydia's circle of friends, or those who would trust him, in any case. Hermione had stayed away from him, Ron had as well, but surprisingly, Harry had begun to warm up to him. This didn't go over well with Hermione. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ "Harry, what's Malfoy doing here?" She asked, walking straight past both Draco and Lydia to confront her friend. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ "I thought maybe he could study with us...he's been really nice lately, I think he's changing." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ "Oh right, and I'm the Queen of England. Harry, I've been meaning to talk to you about something. Lately it seems like you've replaced Ron and I with them," she said vehemently and gestured toward Lydia and Draco, who were deep in conversation about something. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________ Harry looked appalled. "You're the one who chooses not to be around me, it's not my fault you don't like my new friends." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ "I never said I didn't like them...well actually I hate Malfoy,but I've never said anything about her," she looked at Lydia again, her eyes full of contempt. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________ "You haven't but I can tell. You can't even say her name, and everytime she's around, you get this dark look in your eyes as if you're mad at the world. I don't understand why you can't try to be friends with Liddie, she's really a great person." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ Hermione snorted, "Thank you, you've just given me something new to ponder...I think I'll skip the study session," she said, turning on her heels. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________ "See you later then, your Majesty," Harry replied, bowing deeply with a mischevious smile on his face. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________ She gave an exasperated cry and strode off. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________________ The plan had been going perfectly, Draco mused, then one day something had clicked within him. He started spending more time with Lydia then was neccessary. He began to notice all the little things about her, all the details that stood out, that made Lydia who she was. He loved to talk to her, because he felt she always truly listened to him, something he wasn't accustomed to. The classes they shared soon became Draco's favorite. He liked to gaze at her from across the room, taking in even the slightest movement, from the way her hair fell in her face, and how she twirled it around her finger when deep in thought, to the way her face screwed up in concentration when taking notes or working out a problem on a test. He thought she knew when his eyes were on her, because she would always sneak quick glances at him out of the corner of her eye, and even sometimes make eye contact, in which case he would give her a charming smile, which she would return, before they would both try once more to concentrate on schoolwork. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________ He hadn't realized what was happening at first, or maybe he did, but pushed it into the dark recesses of his mind, because he didn't want to realize it. Whatever the case, it wouldn't stand for long. Draco was thrown harshly back into reality one day when he recieved an owl from his father, asking him for an update on how his 'mission' was coming along. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________ Draco had responded wtih a plea for more time, hoping that it would give him just a while longer. He knew he would have to make a decision then, one that could possibly change the entire course of his life. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________ "Draco?" Lydia whispered, bringing him out of the flashback. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ Her eyes seemed to be pleading with him for some form of reassurance. "No, I don't think they heard us," he responded finally. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________ He was suddenly very aware of the position they were in. The dark closet held just enough light from the slight crack in the door for him to see her dark silhouette, pressed closely against his. His arms were wrapped tightly around her in a way that would have been romantic had it not been for the fact that they were hiding from death eaters in a very small closet. He looked into her eyes once again, and gave up entirely on reason. The kiss was soft and tentative at first, but grew with passion as Draco became more sure of himself. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________ Lydia was shocked at first, but some part of her had been expecting this for awhile now, and gave in completely to the moment. She silently wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning slightly on the door for support. Suddenly, it was thrown open, and they both came tumbling out, still in each other's arms, and landed on their backs, staring up at the amused face of Lucious Malfoy. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________ END OF CHAPTER!!! Please Review! I hope the next one is better. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Confrontations

DISCLAIMER: All Harry Potter related characters and ideas belong to J.K. Rowling. Sorry about the lines, I know they're annoying, but my computer doesn't upload the paragraph indentations, so it's either this, or one big squished together blob (trust me thats much harder to read) Enjoy the Chapter.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________________ "Well well well...isn't this cozy? Draco, when I said become her friend and gain her trust, I didn't mean find your way into her pants as well. But now that I think about it..." Lucious started, fingering his beard evily, "this could work out to my advantage. My son and the Dark Lord's daughter...yes, that would definitely secure me a postion of power in the new world. Good work son, you did your job well." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________ "What job?" Lydia asked. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________ "Oh, I suppose you wouldn't know, would you?" Lucious commented. "I sent Draco here to spy on you, which is what he has been doing for the past month." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ She stared disbelievingly at Draco. "Is that true?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________ He looked down, thinking that this was easily the worst moment of his life. "I can explain...see that's what it was at first, but then..." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________ She cut him off. "I can't believe I actually trusted you! Shit, I even started to fall for you!" ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________ Draco started to speak again, and again, she cut him off, "No, don't talk, I need to explain something to you. See I've never loved anyone in my life. My mother is a cold hearted bitch, and my father...I don't think I really need to comment on that. I came to Hogwarts, and for the first time I found people who cared about me. There are two people that come to mind when I say that. Harry, and you. I loved you, Draco, something that has never happened with me before, and you ruined it. You broke my trust, and I'm pretty sure you broke me. I don't think anyone could have found a better way to hurt me, because I don't really think you understand just how much I cared about you. This would be the part where I scream that I never want to see you again, and then storm off, but I'm pretty sure he won't let me do that," she motioned to Lucious, who nodded. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________ "Yes, I'm afraid that would be quite impossible given the circumstances."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________ "Well then I'll just have to ignore you, instead," with that she turned her back on Draco. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________ "This saves me the trouble of going down to the dungeons to get you. Lydia, your father is here, we must go greet him," Lucious said. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ "And I don't suppose I have a choice?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ "Not really,no." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ "Fine. I might as well atleast see what the evil wanker wants." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ She followed him out of the room. Lucious came back in and looked at Draco for a moment. "Just uhh...stay here, and entertain our guest. I'll be putting gaurds outside the door so neither of you leave." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ Once he was gone Harry crawled out from under the bed. Hermione turned on him. "Did you know she was you know who's daughter?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ He nodded. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ "Why didn't you tell anyone?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________ "Why would I do that? It would only cause trouble for her." ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________ She stared at him. "But what if she's evil? Then you just let her get away!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ "Hermione, she's not evil. And besides, Dumbledore knows. He would have done something if he'd thought she was a threat." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ "We need to find a way out of here," Draco interrupted. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ Harry glared at him, "What do you mean we? Hermione and I aren't going anywhere with you. You betrayed Lydia...she really did care, you know. You should have heard her. Whenever you weren't around, all she'd do was go on and on about how wonderful you were. I can't believe we didn't see through it." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________ Draco sighed. "Listen Potter, you didn't see through it, because there was nothing to see through." ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________ "What are you getting at, Malfoy?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________ "I went into it with the intentions my father instilled in me, but something changed. Everything was different suddenly, I saw the world in a whole new light. I cared aout her as well, and I still do. You probably don't believe me, and I know I don't deserve that,but I want to rescue Lydia just as much as you do." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________ "Why exactly should we trust you this time?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ "Because you don't really have a choice. Even if you manage to get past the gaurds, you won't know where the hell you're going." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ Hermione looked at Harry. "He's right, we do need him." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ "Alright Malfoy, but I swear, if you hurt her again..." Harry threatened in a voice so menacing it surprised both Hermione and Draco. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________ "You'll bite my head off and tear it into little tiny shreds?" Draco offered. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________ Harry nodded, "Among other things, yes." ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________ "After all this time, finally, we meet face to face. Tell me dear, how has life been treating you?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ Lydia stared at her father disbelievingly. "Why don't we start with the fact that my mother hates me? Honestly, couldn't you have shagged someone with a fully functioning heart? Or how about we discuss my love life? Did you know that one of the two people I have ever loved has just betrayed me because of you? Oh, and the other one, by the way, you're constantly trying to kill! Not to mention I'm being held here against my will. But I must apologize. It's probably not easy for you, what with being a power hungry cold blooded monster and all." ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________ "Yes, you're right, it's very difficult," he mused, obviously missing her sarcasm. "As to this boy, the one that betrayed you, who is he?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________ "Why do you care?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________ "It hurts me when you ask questions like that. I'm your father, I'm supposed to care." ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________ "No, you're supposed to want to care, not feel an obligation." ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________ "He has turned your heart to stone. Tell me his name, I shall have him killed." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________ "I don't want Draco killed, thats very...inhumane," Lydia looked apalled. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________ "Draco Malfoy? Lucious's son? He's a future death eater! Atleast you were looking in the right place. I'm proud you've decided to join our side," Voldemort beamed (if that's possible). ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________ "I didn't choose your side! I didn't know he was evil when I was with him. He was spying on me for you, that's how he betrayed me. I'd like to thank you for ruining my life." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________ "It doesn't have to be this way Lydia. You can freely join us, and together we will rule the new world. You could have anything you desired, the best of everything. Why, you'd be an actual princess...but for a small price." ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________ "What price?" Lydia asked. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ Her eyes were starting to glaze over, as if his words were having a hypnotic affect. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________ "You would give up your friendship with Harry Potter, for I will inevitably kill him." A deadly silence hung over his words. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________ A part of Lydia was screaming out in terror, that no, this wasn't right, and she would never let anyone kill Harry, but that part went unheard, lost into the fog of her brain. She knew her father had put some sort of curse on her, that would make her consent to whatever he wanted, even if it was against her will. She tried to fight it, to scream out loud the madness of the whole situation, but her mind wouldn't allow it. Instead she found her lips forming words that came from somewhere else entirely, for she would have rather died than thought them herself. "Very well then. Kill him if you must. He means nothing to me." ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________ Voldemort smiled a cold, satisfied smile, that chilled her down to the very bone. "I knew you'd see things my way. You just needed a little push in the right direction." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________ END OF CHAPTER. Sorry this one was so short, this just seemed like a good place to end it. I like to keep the ends of my chapter suspenseful, all part of my evil plan to keep you reading. Next one will probably be bigger, I have considerably large plans for this story. Thanks to everyone who reviews. 


	3. Evil Emerges

DISCLAIMER: All Harry Potter related characters and ideas belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ "So how are we getting out, Malfoy?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________ "We have to wait for someone to come in. The door can only be opened from the outside." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ "But that could take forever! There has to be another way!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________ "Would you shut up please? I have a plan..." he began to moan in pain and pound on the door. "Hey, can anyone here us? We need some help in here! Quick Potter, get the invisibility cloak," he whispered to Harry. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________ The door opened just as they vanished. The gaurd walked halfway into the room, looked around suspiciously, and left. "We have to contact Malfoy, the prisoners have escaped," he replied to the other man standing across the hallway. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________ Harry, Draco, and Hermione crept silently down one hall, then another, and another after that. "Where are you taking us, Malfoy?" Harry whispered. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ "Quiet, I hear voices down this way." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ Suddenly one of the voices dissapeared and Lydia emerged from around the corner. They threw off the cloak and ran to her. Harry was the first to approach, and he hugged her, but pulled back suddenly. "What's wrong?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ "Nothing, everything's just fine," Lydia responded casually. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ "Did anyone hurt you? What happened? What are you doing here?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________ "I escaped," she said. "I was coming to rescue you. I found a way out." She turned and started walking. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________ "Liddie, shouldn't we put on the invisibility cloak? Somebody might see us." ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ "Nobody will see us." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________________ She sounded so sure that Harry didn't put up an argument. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________ Harry tried sneaking quick glances at her, but could read nothing from her expression. She seemed far off, as if she wasn't really there. There was almost a distant, peaceful look about her, like she didn't have a care in the world. It made Harry uneasy, but what troubled him more was that he didn't know why. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________ Meanwhile Lydia was experiencing an inner struggle so great, it was draining her energy. She wanted to scream at Harry, to tell him to run, that she was only leading him to danger, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't will her mouth to form the words."What if he dies?" She thought, "What if he dies, and it will be all my fault, just because I couldn't fight this stupid curse. I have to try again." And again, she pushed with all her energy for the words to come out. Then something unexpected happened. A single word escaped her mouth, by her own free will. It was so quiet, it would have went unheard, had Harry not been paying full attention to her. She turned, and looked straight into his eyes, the far off look suddenly fading, and spoke in a faint whisper that had been intended as a scream, "Run!" With that she collapsed onto the floor. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________ Harry knelt down beside her and tried to shake her awake. For a moment he actually feared she was dead, but a faint rising and falling of her chest assured him she had only passed out. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________ "What did she say?" Hermione asked in an annoyed tone. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________________ Harry looked bewildered, "She said...run..." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________ "Why would she say that?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ "Because there are people chasing us, maybe?" Draco asked, looking over her shoulder at the three death eaters running toward them. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ Harry looked around frantically. "But we can't just leave her here!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________ Draco pulled him to his feet. "They won't hurt her. We'll come back when it's safe. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________ They ran around the corner and crashed into three more death eaters, sending them all to the ground. Harry sighed, "Well, so much for coming back later." ____________________________________________________________________ The room was large and meticulously decorated, shelves of books lining the walls. Hermione suspected it might be someone's study, or library, perhaps. Under other circumstances, she would have loved to spend hours looking through all the books, but now she feared for her life. She had only been a hostage, Voldemort had wanted to kill Harry, as always, but the Dark Lord showed no mercy when it came to his victims, and she feared he would dispose of her now that she had served her purpose. She watched as they brought Lydia in, who was now awake, but the dazed expression had returned to her face. She also appeared to have changed, from the tattered, worn down robes she had once been in. Instead, she was wearing a long black gown with flowing sleeves and a very low v-neck which came into a tight bodice. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________ Then Voldemort walked in, and Hermione let out an audible gasp. She had never seen him face to face before, she only had a vague mental picture pieced together from what Harry had described. She had imagined something so terrible, so unmistakabley monstrous that it wouldn't fit into the category 'human'. But the man standing before her was just that. Nothing more and nothing less then an average person you would pass on the street. What scared her was the fact that she recognized him as Voldemort. There was one thing, and one thing only that made him stand out from the rest. It was the eyes. Those frightening, unnaturaul eyes that glowed a deep blood red. She tried not to look at him, but his commanding presence held power over everyone in the room. He looked around for a moment, then spoke. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ "Well well well. Harry, my friend, it looks as though we meet again. I must say this little gathering isn't under the best of circumstances, but let's try to make the most of it, shall we?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________ Harry glared defiantly at the floor. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ "Hmmm, now lets see...how can we make this situation more friendly? Oh I know! Would any of you like a cup of tea?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________ Nobody spoke, or even looked at him for that matter. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________ "Not a very talkative bunch, are we? That's quite alright, there will be plenty of time for light hearted conversation later. But now we must get down to business. Harry," he started, gazing down at his enemy and remembering the scared, defenseless little boy he had faced all those years ago. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ Harry was neither little or defenseless these days. He had gone through an enormous growth spurt within the past three years, and now matched the height of the towering Dark Lord. Whether or not he was scared remained hidden, as it always had been, and always would be. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ "Many times we have faced each other, and everytime, you seem to come out of it for the most part, unharmed. I, on the other hand, have come out of our battles defeated, and with scars to carry. Each time I devise a plan, and each time, you seem to ruin it. I now know why, and this new understanding has helped me to create a plan so devious, even you can't beat it. You see, it is not I who was meant to kill you, for I cannot, we are too much alike. You recieved half my powers as an infant, which prevents me from harming you. No, Harry Potter, I cannot kill you, but my daughter can," Voldemort finished. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________ Harry looked shocked for a moment, then snorted with laughter. "That's all you've got? You must be insane! Lydia would never hurt me!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________ For the first time, Lydia spoke up "Wouldn't I? You seem so sure of yourself Harry." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ "But, but...we're friends! You wouldn't do that!" Harry stuttered. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ "There are alot of things you don't know about me," She replied seductively as she strode forward. She bent over to whisper in his ear, "You'd be surprised," she pulled back to face him, and slowly ran her tongue across the edge of his bottom lip. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ Harry looked extremely shocked, and immediately began to blush. Hermione gave a horrified gasp. Lydia turned to her. "Jealous, are you? Well you can't touch me. It doesn't matter what I do with Harry, or what Harry does with me, because he's not yours," she said viciously. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________ Then Lydia spun around to face Draco, who up until that point, had gone unnoticed. "Aww, sorry, forgot about you. Did that hurt? Well I guess not, because all you ever wanted to do was get into my pants," she said as she began to unbuckle his belt. "Too bad, we really could have had some fun," and with that, she whipped his belt off, then turned her back on him to face her father. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________ "Is it time?" She asked eagerly. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________ "Now that you've had you're fun, I suppose it is." ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ She sighed. "It wasn't nearly as much fun as I could have had, but being as we are pressed for time, that will have to suffice. Hand me my wand." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ "I left it on the third floor. There is no time, just use your hand." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________ "No, go get it,I want this to be special, this will be the last time I use it," she said menacingly. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________ "Fine fine, I shall go get it." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ After Voldemort left, Hermione noticed that Lydia's eyes looked different. Something clicked in her mind. She remembered reading somewhere about a curse, but she couldn't be sure unless she got a closer look. "You know Lydia, it might be wise to keep Harry around." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________ "And why is that?" Lydia asked in an amused voice. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________ "Because he's the only one you'll ever have a chance with." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________ "I doubt that," she responded with a smirk. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________ "Couldn't keep Draco around, could you? And he never even wanted you." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________ Lydia covered the distance between them in a heartbeat. She grabbed Hermione by the throat and pushed her into the wall. "I could kill you right now," at this she tightened her grasp, causing her nails to dig into Hermione's skin, "but I suppose daddy wouldn't be too happy about that, would he?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________________ "What do you mean by that?" Hermione questioned, momentarily forgetting her plan. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________ "You'll find out in due time. But I think it is safe to say that he's got big plans for you." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ "He doesn't have plans for any of us. Let's all just leave, right now," Harry interrupted. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________ "What about her?" Draco pointed to Lydia. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________ "She's coming with us," Harry said confidently. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ As Lydia turned to stare at Harry, Hermione caught sight of her eyes and remembered the curse. "That's it!" she cried, startling everyone. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________ "That's what?" Harry asked. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ "Surfice Evillis! She's under a curse!" ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________ "What curse, what are you talking about?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________ "Okay, what color are her eyes, normally?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ Harry thought a moment. "Green." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ "Exactly, and now they're a pale violet. That's the only way to detect it." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ "What exactly does it do, and how are we supposed to break it?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ Hermione thought for a moment, "It brings out the evil in a person, and strengthens it. The only person who can break it would be the victim's true love." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________ Harry and Draco looked at each other and shrugged. "How does the person break it?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________ "They must confess love...but it can only be done once, and they have to mean it." ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________ A firm resolution came over Draco's face. "Lydia, look at me." ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________ She turned to him, just as her father walked into the room again, carrying her wand. "I found the bloody damn thing, now let's get this overwith." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________ He handed the wand to her. Without looking at Draco again, she strode toward Harry, stopping less than five feet away from him. As the words 'Avada Kedavra' escaped her lips, and she pointed her wand at Harry, Draco suddenly jumped in the way. For a brief moment, their eyes locked onto one another's, and Draco whispered, "I truly, truly love you," before his limp body collapsed into her arms. She fell to the ground with him, dead in her arms, and began to sob hysterically._______________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________________________________END OF CHAPTER!!! This story is not over, so don't forget anyhting can happen. Oh, and please don't send us hatemail for killing Draco. Our fragile psyche can't take it. 


	4. The Journey Back

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns everyone and everything but Lydia. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________ Voldemort sighed. "Why can't things ever go my way? Lydia, get up, you still have to kill Potter." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ Lydia didn't move or even look up at him. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ "Why aren't you doing what I say? You should be jumping at the chance to be evil!" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ "It's a good thing...for Harry at least, that you don't know your daughter," Hermione cut in. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ Voldemort whirled on her, "What are you talking about?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ "The curse you put her under, the one that can only be broken by true love? Yeah, well that was Draco. She's no longer evil." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ Voldemort cursed and looked at his daughter, who had quieted down, but was still holding Draco in her arms. Suddenly she turned to him. "You made me do this," she accused. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ He smiled an evil smile. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I believe you were the one holding the wand, and it was you who said the words." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ She lunged at him, but Harry grabbed her and pulled her back. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ Voldemort laughed. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that you're supposed to respect your parents?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ It was Harry who responded. "And didn't anyone ever tell you that you're not supposed to turn your children into brainwashed killing machines?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ He looked thoughtful, "No, actually, no one's ever mentioned that." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ Lucius chose that moment to walk into the room. "Have you killed the Potter boy ye..what's my son doing on the floor?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ "He's dead, Lucius, I'm sorry, it couldn't be helped." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ "What do you mean it couldn't be helped? He was my son! I only had one to begin with!" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ "Lower your voice please, it's giving me a headache. Besides, you're somewhat young, there's still time for you to have more." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ "I will not lower my voice! My child is dead!" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ "I can only deal with one thing at a time right now," he turned to one of the men who had entered with Lucius," take them to the nearest room with a lock," he impatiently waved his hand at Lydia, Harry, and Hermione. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Where are we?" Harry asked curiously as he gazed around the small room. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ "It looks like some storage place for...old magical objects! Hey, maybe we can use something in here to get us out!" Hermione cried excitedly and began to search through the shelves that lined the wall. "Come on Harry, help me!" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ Harry glanced at Lydia quickly, who was sitting in the corner with her head down. He wished he could find a way to comfort her, but there was just no time, and he had to help Hermione look for a way out. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ Lydia wished she was numb. It would be so easy, not feeling any pain, any sorrow, not having to care at all. She felt like she was drowning. Not in her tears, because she couldn't cry anymore, it was just physically impossible. All the horrible memories of what she had done were now flooding back into her mind, and it was all she could do to keep herself from going insane. She slowly looked around at her surroundings, her eyes resting on something on the floor in front of her. Suddenly she realized it wasn't something on the floor, it was something stuck in the floor. A handle to be precise. She looked up at Harry and Hermione, who weren't paying attention to her, then reached down and pulled on it. With a slight creak, it opened to reveal a small box. She carefully lifted it out and dusted it off with her hands. She opened the top and peered inside. At first, she thought it was just a piece of jewlery, but when she held it up to the light, she realized that it was... ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ "A time turner!" Hermione exclaimed, rushing over to her. "Oh my, it's very old! It probably doesn't even work anymore." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ An idea flashed into Lydia's mind then. It gave her a brief glimpse of hope, and in that instant, she made a decision. Harry, being the good friend that he was, already knew what she was planning on doing before she put the time turner around her neck. "Lydia, don't! You can't change the past, it could be dangerous!" But he was too late, she had already gone. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ She opened her eyes as she felt her feet hit solid ground. She was in the same room, only it was empty, and the door wasn't locked, but standing open. She looked at her watch. "Harry and I would be just entering the house right now." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ She peered out the door to a window down the hall. Soon enough, it opened, and two figures covered in shadow slipped through. They were immediately surrounded. "Right, now Draco is going to come from that room and try to save me." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ Draco ran toward them. He was stunned, along with Lydia, and they were all taken to the dungeons. She was just about to leave the room, when somebody turned into the hall. "I'm going to have to be more careful." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ She peered out again and noticed that the window was still opened. She stuck her hand out the door and muttered "Accio Cloak!" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ Harry's invisibility cloak came sailing into her hands. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________ "Lydia?" Draco asked in surprise as she threw off the cloak and approached him. "But I thought they locked you up?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ "They did, I'm still in that cell." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ "Then how are you out here too?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ She held up the time turner, "I'm from the future. I came because..." her eyes began to tear up as she looked at him, "...because there's something we have to change. Alohamora," she said quickly, stepping inside the cell with him and closing the door again. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ "What? Is something bad going to happen?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ She looked down. "You're going to die...or you did, but that's what we have to change. We have to plan this out perfectly." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ "How much time do we have?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ "2 hours before Harry and I come to rescue you, and another hour after that before I kill you." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ He looked at her incredulously "You're going to kill me?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ "It was a curse...my father made me evil...really evil. He tried to make me kill Harry, but you jumped in the way and told me you loved me, and you died instead. The curse was broken, and he locked me, Harry, and Hermione in a room, and that's where I found the time turner." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ Draco looked shocked for a moment but quickly regained his composure, "What do you need me to do?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ "First of all, you can't change anything until the last moment, when we're in the library. I'm going to curse Harry with Avada Kedavra, and right before it hits him, you jump in the way, and make sure you tell me you love me. I'll be wearing the invisibility cloak, and I'll push you out of the way, but you have to pretend you're dead. You're also not supposed to know I'm evil, so no matter what, don't let anything slip," Lydia went on to describe in detail all the events leading up to that moment. "And don't change anything," she stressed again. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ "So we made out in the closet?" He asked with a sly grin. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ "Yes...but pay attention, this is serious!" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ "I like your dress, it's very...evil seductress of you." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ Lydia looked up at the ceiling, "It's funny you should mention that...there was something I forgot to tell you. I err...ummm...well...I steal your belt. And err...lick Harry. I'm really sorry." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ "I really wasn't expecting the Harry part but... I can forgive you. Under one condition." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ "What might that be?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ "You lick me too," and with that,he advanced on her, pushing her up against the wall. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ His lips tentatively grazed hers, as he slowly ran his hands down her sides. Her fingers made their way up to the back of his head, playing with his hair before pulling him into a more amorous kiss. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ He pulled back reluctantly,and she noticed a mischevious glint in his eye,"How much time did you say we had?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ She giggled nervously, "Two hours." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ He kissed her again as he lay her on the hard stone floor. It felt cool and smooth under her bare skin._______________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________________________END OF CHAPTER!!! See, there is hope for Draco! Thank you all for continuing to read our stories, and we love your reviews. 


	5. Draco, or Harry?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter, and I am making no money from this. Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been experiencing an extremely long block. hopefully its over. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Draco, hurry up, hand me the cloak, I think I hear Harry and me coming. Remember, act surprised." ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"How the hell did you two get out?" Draco asked as Harry and Lydia rounded the corner. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
The conversation that ensued went along smoothly, giving Draco a feeling of deja-vu, because he knew it had happend before, the Lydia from the future had described it all to him in extreme detail. Then Lydia unlocked the door for him, and he stepped out, hesitating a bit so the future Lydia in the invisibility cloak could get out as well. He felt her brush against him as she passed, and he stepped forward. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Potter where did you leave your invisibility cloak?" ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"In the bushes, right next to the front door, why?" ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I'll be right back, wait for me here, it might be dangerous." ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
He ran up the dungeon steps and out of site. As they rounded the corner, Lydia threw off the cloak. "Here," she said, handing it to him, "I'll go hide in that closet now. Do you remember where I said to leave this?" ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
He nodded. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Good. And remember, whatever happens, don't forget to tell me you love me. I'll see you later I guess," She turned to leave. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Wait..." he caught her by the hand and pulled her back. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"What?" ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Just... be careful, okay?" ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
She looked into his eyes. They were full of anxiety and she knew she felt the same way. Harry had told her right before she left that she couldn't change the future, it would be too dangerous. What if he was right? She decided she was willing to risk that if it meant the difference between life and death for Draco. He kissed her one last time before dissapearing back down the stairs. Lydia ran quickly to the closet and ducked inside just as someone turned into the hallway. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________________________________ She stood there quietly, holding her breath as the footsteps got closer, then suddenly stopped, right outside the door, which wasn't shut all the way. Lydia heard annoyed mumbling and suddenly something was tossed in with her, and the door was pulled shut tightly, enveloping her in darkness. She couldn't tell exactly what it was she was holding in her hand, but when she muttered a quick 'lumos' she got the picture bright and clear. Not only had a faint light emitted from her hand, but from the wand she was holding as well. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
She tried tucking it somewhere to keep for later, but realized that the dress she was wearing didn't leave much room for anything to be 'tucked' anywhere. Then an idea struck her. She quickly ripped a strip of her skirt off, and used it to tie the wand to her leg, where no one would see it. She smiled to herself, proud of her handiwork. Now all that there was left to do was wait. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lydia went through the plan in her mind again, making sure she had it all figured out so things would go smoothly. Suddenly she froze. If the curse didn't hit Draco, would it hit Harry instead? _______________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Draco tried to take a deep breath and relax, but he feared doing so might cause him to hyperventilate or pass out. He was in the closet with Lydia, and it was almost time to kiss her. He tried to clear his mind, and think about something else. But why was he so nervous? He had done more than just kiss her down in the dungeons, so why would this be anymore difficult? ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Draco?" Lydia whispered. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
He looked at her for a moment, then realized the time had come. Without warning, he leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and he began to mentally take note on how much time had passed. 'Right,' he thought, 'any minute now...' the door was tugged open and they landed on their backs, looking up at Lucious. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lucious announced to everyone the devious plan that involved Draco, Lydia became angry, and Draco tried to hide his amusment. Finally Lucious and Lydia left, and he was alone with Harry and Hermione, who immediately began arguing. He sighed, knowing that soon he would have to interrupt them. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
He began his little speech, trying to convince them to let him help. Finally, they gave up, because there really wasn't another option. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Alright Malfoy, but I swear, if you hurt her again..." Harry threatened so vehemently that for a moment it caught Draco off gaurd. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
'Wow, he really cares about her. I wonder if they had something going on before I came along?' Draco thought, before realizing that Harry was still giving him a death glare. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"You'll bite my head off and tear it into little tiny shreds?" He offered nervously. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry nodded, "Among other things, yes." ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile Lydia was busy pacing the small closet trying to devise a plan to keep both Harry and Draco safe. 'No, nothing works...what am I going to do?' She tried desperately to rack her brain for any answer, but nothing came. 'If I push Draco out of the way, Harry will be killed. But if I don't, then Draco will be killed.' ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Then her mind came to a horrible conclusion. 'I'm going to have to choose between them.' She sat down hard on the floor and began to sob. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked Lydia as they approached her in the hallway. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Draco knew exactly what was wrong. 'I can't believe nobody notices her. I mean, she looks completely brainwashed'. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lydia was trying her best to act natural, and it all seemed so obvious to Draco now. 'Why doesn't Hermione notice it sooner? Maybe if I just hint at it...no, I can't change anything...'. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
He watched Lydia's inner struggle take place. Then, finally she collapsed and they began to run. 'This is it, soon we'll find out if her plan worked,' he thought nervously as they crashed into the death eaters. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
They were taken to the library where they were soon joined by Lydia and Voldemort. Draco heard Hermione gasp beside him as they entered. Despite the severity of the situation, Draco smiled inwardly to himself. 'I wonder why she changed into that dress? Whatever works I guess...I'm certainly not complaining.' ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
He quickly hid his smile when he realized she was watching him suspiciously. Soon Draco realized that no amount of explaining could have prepared him for the evil Lydia. He watched as she strode over to Harry, and he flinched when she leaned in and practically kissed him. 'Stop acting like a git, you know she isn't herself. She wouldn't have done that otherwise,' he tried to reassure himself. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lydia stopped in front of Draco, who tried to act aloof and nonchalant as she placed her hand on his belt. His expression was hard and uncaring, but he knew the pain in his eyes was obvious. 'It would be so easy,' he thought, 'to just tell her I loved her now... it would all be overwith. But then how would that affect everything else?' ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
He didn't have time to answer that question, because she had turned away from him and was now having a conversation with her father. They argued for a bit, then he left to retrieve her wand. Draco watched as Hermione finally realized that Lydia was under a curse, and began to egg her on. Lydia became enraged when Hermione finally mentioned Draco, and he could see the fiery silver/violet light glowing in her eyes. 'It won't be much longer now.' ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
He pretended to act surprised and confused as Hermione explained the curse, then Voldemort returned with the wand, and his nervousness turned into firm resolution. 'This is it, whatever is meant to happen will happen.' _______________________________________________________________________ Lydia watched from under the invisibility cloak as all the events leading up to Draco's supposed 'death' took place. She blushed in embarassment as she witnessed herself licking Harry, then ripping off Draco's belt. 'Well, thats really going to be awkward later.' ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Then she watched herself attack Hermione, and scream empty threats at her. 'She must have enjoyed that, she hates me so much for being close to Harry. Oh no, it's almost time...' ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
She watched as her father returned with the wand. He gave it to the evil version of her, who turned to Harry. Wasting no time, she quickly spoke the words 'Avada Kedavra' as Draco jumped in front of it all to confess his love. The future Lydia squeezed her eyes shut tight and stood where she was. Suddenly there was a scream and she opened her eyes to find herself sobbing on the floor, a limp Draco in her arms. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________END!!! Anyone feeling the deja-vu vibe here? So would any of you chase after me with flaming torches if I told you this was the end of the story? Well don't worry, it's not. I just love being devious and suspenseful. I'll try to hurry with the next one. enjoy and review please! 


	6. The Final Struggle

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and am not worthy *bows down to the goddess and her publishers in hopes of not being sued*  
  
~*Here it isssssss! Finally, the end to the fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry it took so long.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Lydia crept silently toward Draco as the others were taken out. She bent over and stared at him closely, holding her breath. Finally, a faint rising and falling of his chest signaled that the plan had worked, and he was still alive. She looked up at Lucious and her father, who had their backs turned from her. Moving swiftly she covered Draco with the cloak, and immediatly felt his hand grab her wrist as she helped him up.  
  
They got out of the room safely and soon ended up outside the closet where Harry, Hermione, and the other Lydia were. Draco reached for the handle, but Lydia stopped him. "We have to wait until I leave, otherwise I won't have gone back in time to save you, and you'd still be dead."  
  
He nodded, and they waited for what seemed like an eternity before they finally heard Harry, "Lydia, don't! You can't change the past, it could be dangerous!"  
  
They heard a heavy sigh followed by a great deal of cursing and figured that she had left, and it would be safe to go in. Harry looked up as they entered. "So, it worked then?"  
  
Lydia smiled sheepishly at him. "I'm so sorry.... I just had to... well I couldn't have just let him...the opportunity was right there!" She cried.  
  
Hermione glared at her, "You really could have messed up, you know. That was a very stupid thing to do, Harry could have ended up being the one that died."  
  
"Come off it Granger, you know you would have done the same thing if it had been Potter instead of me," Draco said, coming to Lydia's rescue.  
  
Hermione scowled and looked at the floor, as Lydia burst into tears and threw herself at Harry, "She's right, you could have died, and it would have been all my fault!"  
  
He hugged her, "It's alright, you did what you had to. I would have made the same decision."  
  
Draco looked at Lydia, as if suddenly remembering something. "How did I live through that? You didn't push me out of the way, and I felt the spell hit me."  
  
Lydia smiled, "When I first grabbed the time turner and went back, I didn't realize that I might have to choose between you and Harry. Luckily, I found my wand, so I put a disarming spell on it that made the first spell out of it not work. What hit you was just a small beam of light."  
  
Hermione cleared her throat, obviously not impressed with Lydia's intellect, "I think we should concentrate on getting out of here."  
  
They all looked at Draco, who sighed, "Right, well I guess it should be easy escaping, after all I've done tonight..." a small smile crept on to his face and he gave a furtive glance toward Lydia, who promptly blushed and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "That's something I really didn't need to know. Just get on with it, will you?"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Don't think of it as a big loss, Lucius. He didn't even show any potential. No devious instict whatsoever, he would have proved useless anyway. It's better this way."  
  
Lucious looked up, a cold fury burning in his eyes, "That must be extremely easy for you to say. Afterall, your kid is still alive. I may not have been the best father, but I loved Draco like a son!"  
  
"Er... but he was your son," Voldemort replied, sounding a bit confused.  
  
"AND YOU KILLED HIM!" Lucius spat, gesturing wildly toward the spot on the floor where Draco's body should have been.  
  
His arms stopped flailing as they both glanced around the room. "D...Draco?"  
  
Suddenly there was a loud bang in the hallway, followed by distinct voices and scuttling footsteps.  
  
"They're escaping!" Voldemort cried, suddenly giving a primal shriek and flying toward the door.  
  
They bounded into the hallway in time to see the last pair of feet sliding through the window. "Well, I guess that's that. How about a game of chess?" Lucius commented nonchalantly.  
  
Voldemort turned slowly to face him, the anger building as he ground his teeth and began to snarl. "You mean to tell me that our prisoners have gotten away, and you want to play a board game? What kind of bad guy are you?"  
  
"The parental kind... and those prisoners that just escaped... well, I don't know if you noticed or not, but they were our children. I'm not about to put them in any more danger."  
  
Voldemort advanced on him, "Why you traitourous..."  
  
"STUPEFY!" Lucius yelled, before the dark lord could utter one more insult.  
  
Lucius smiled proudly, as he walked out the door, making sure to step on Voldemort as he passed, "I beat the dark lord! I am master of the Universe... AND I'M KING OF THE WORLD!"  
  
"What's going on, here?" Wormtail asked nervously, peeking around the corner.  
  
"It's alright, my friend, we're free!" The former death eater cried joyfully.  
  
"Y-you mean he's..."  
  
"Dead? No, we'll let the Ministry take care of that. But he's not going anywhere for the time being. Come, let's go have a drink."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"We need to get back to Hogwarts as soon as possible. It's the only place we're safe," Draco yelled breathlessly as they all sprinted toward the train station.  
  
"But it doesn't look like they're chasing us anymore! Can't we slow down a ... what's that?" Lydia suddenly asked, stopping to look up at the sky night sky where a dark shadow was rapidly aproaching.  
  
"DUCK!" Draco screamed.  
  
They all flew to the ground as the shadow thing soared right over their heads to crash on the ground behind them, with a loud thud and yelp of pain. Draco was the first to lift his head, gasping in surprise,"Weasley ... what are you doing here?"  
  
"I... came to... save you," Ron panted, pulling himself into a sitting position.  
  
"But we've already esca-" Harry started, before Hermione cut him off by elbowing him in the stomach, "just let him play the hero for once, will you?" she whispered quickly, then smiled at Ron, "We need to get back to Hogwarts... and fast. Voldemort is trying to kill Harry..."  
  
Ron nodded, "Come on, we need to get into the village, there's a portkey in one of the shops."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Dumbledore glanced up causually from his work as the door to his ofice burst open and five of his students bounded in, all frightened and out of breath.  
  
"Professor..."  
  
"Voldemort..."  
  
"tried to kill harry..."  
  
"Draco died!"  
  
Dumbledore calmly held up a hand, silencing them all, "Yes yes, I am already aware of that. However, there is no need to worry. Voldemort has been taken into custody, you are all safe."  
  
They gaped at him, "But... how?" Draco stammered.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "I believe you have your father to thank for that. He was the one who stopped the Dark Lord from chasing after you. If you don't mind, he'd like to have a word with you."  
  
"He's... he's here?"  
  
"Right in the next room. Go on," Dumbledore urged, "Now," he started, after Draco had left, "I need you four to tell me exactly what happened."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Lucius turned as his son entered the room. They stared at each other for a moment, before Draco finally wandered over to an armchair opposite the one Lucius was currently seated in.  
  
"Draco," Lucius started, searching for something to say, "I... I'm sorry."  
  
Draco made no move to speak, so he continued, "I really never meant to put you into any danger..."  
  
Draco glared at him, "I DIED! It doesn't get any more dangerous than that. I don't know if you realized it or not, but I was reluctant to go through with your evil plan from the beginning. And it's not only me that could have been seriously hurt... Lydia could have gotten killed, or maimed, or... what the hell are you laughing at?"  
  
Lucius supressed another chuckle, then pointed at Draco, "You looooooooove her," he gasped in a sing song voice.  
  
Draco began to blush, but this did not deter from his anger, "I do not!" He cried indignantly.  
  
"Yes son, I believe you do."  
  
Draco gaped in disbelief, "Are you arguing with me? How immature can you get?"  
  
Lucious was not paying attention at the moment,however, the answer soon presented itself as he began to sing and do a little jig, "Draco and Lydia, stitting in a tree ... KISSING!"  
  
Draco suddenly felt the urge to strangle his father, although he managed to compose himself just in time. "It's wrong," he said quietly, pouting and folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"The song, you sang it wrong. You're suppsoed to spell out the word kissing, not say it."  
  
"Well, you would know."  
  
"I can't love her," Draco comented distractedly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"BECAUSE I'M DRACO FUCKING MALFOY,THAT'S WHY!!!"  
  
Lucius appeared taken aback by his son's sudden outburst.  
  
"I'm the most hated Slytherin, and sworn enemy to Harry Potter...not to mention a death eater's son ... I don't think I'm capable of love."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"...and then he put Lydia under the Surfice Evilis curse and-"  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
Hermione looked befuddled, "He put her under the Surfice Evilis curse..."  
  
Dumbledore paled, "That's what I feared..." he turned to Harry, "take her to the hospital wing, right away."  
  
"W-what's wrong?" Harry stuttered, giving a fearful glance toward Lydia.  
  
Dumbledore turned back to Hermione,"Ms. Granger, where did you learn about the curse?"  
  
"It was in a book I read."  
  
"Did you happen to read about the side affect of the curse?"  
  
"Errr... no sir, I didn't."  
  
The headmaster gave a weary sigh, "I think it would be best Harry, if you escorted Ms. Rose to the hospital wing, now. Ms. Granger, you and I must pay a visit to Professor Snape."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
The discussion with his father had made Draco more than a little depressed, he realized as they made their way back to Dumbledore's office. They entered to find it empty, save for a house elf lighting a fire in the fireplace.  
  
"Excuse me," Draco spoke up wearily, "Could you tell me where everyone went?"  
  
The house elf turned around, "Professor Dumbledore and Hermione have gone to see Professor Snape."  
  
"What about Harry and Lydia?"  
  
"Harry Potter has taken the other girl to the hospital wing."  
  
Draco paled, "Why, is something wrong?"  
  
The house elf nodded, "I heard the professor say something along the lines of 'side affects of the curse' , and that Harry had better take her to the hospital wing-"  
  
Draco was out of the room before the house elf could finish talking, hoping to find Lydia and Harry. Unfortunately, it was Professor Snape he happened to run into, literally.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, is there any specific reason why I was ran over?" Snape asked irritably, struggling to stand up.  
  
"Professor, what's wrong with Lydia?" Draco cried, ignoring the question.  
  
Snape sighed, "I never thought I'd live to see the day when a Slytherin could get so worked up over a Gryffindor," he said, mumbling to himself, "As to her condition, its nothing a simple potion can't cure, as long as she gets it in time."  
  
"What if she doesn't?"  
  
"That won't happen unless you keep asking questions. Now stand aside, I must get to the hospital wing."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"What's going to happen to you?" Harry asked Lydia nervously.  
  
She tried to smile reassuringly as she sat on the hospital bed, "I'm sure it's nothing."  
  
At that moment Snape burst in the door, followed closely by Draco. The Potions master thrust a bottle of murky looking liquid in Lydia's hand and stared at her expectantly.  
  
She held it up gingerly, giving a mournful glance at Snape, "Am I supposed to drink this?"  
  
"Cures aren't meant to taste like candy," he replied stolidly.  
  
"Thanks, but I think I'll pass on this one."  
  
He stared at her a moment, "Would you like me to explain to you what will happen if you don't take it? Lets start at the beginning. I believe Ms. Granger explained to you all that the curse was broken by one confessing their true love?"  
  
They all nodded, including Hermione and Dumbledore, who had came in only two minutes before.  
  
Snape continued, "Well, she was partially right. The curse is slowed by a confession of true love, however it is not stopped altogether. Only this potion can do that. If you fail to take it, the evil inside you will act like a parasite, draining you of energy until you can't even lift your own head without help. Once it has succeeded in sucking out your power, it will act through your body to cause destruction, first to the ones you love," he paused, " and believe me, it'll know who they are, because it will still have your memory. Then it will move onto innocent victims, throwing lives away carelessly, until it finally has finished the work it was set out to do. Then, you will die."  
  
Without hesitating, Lydia picked up the bottle and drained it, shuddering as gulp after gulp of the oozing liquid was poured down her throat.  
  
"How'd it taste?" Harry asked, trying to hold back a grin.  
  
She glared at him, "Tasted like chicken, Harry."  
  
Snape cleared his throat, "We'd better leave and let her rest, soon the potion will make her drowsy."  
  
All but Draco exited the room. Madam Pomfrey gave him a reproachful glare, to which he responded with a charming smile, "I'll be out in a minute, I just need to talk to her."  
  
"So how'd the talk with your father go?" She murmered sleepily, already feeling the side affects of the potion.  
  
"Not so good," Draco confessed, "We had a fight. He seems to think I'm in love with you."  
  
"He's right though," she replied, stifling a yawn, "you do love me."  
  
"How do you know that for sure?"  
  
"Because you told me so, right before you died."  
  
"That was only because you told me to. How do you know I meant it?"  
  
"I didn't tell you to the first time. That was completely your idea. And you had to have meant it, otherwise the curse wouldn't have been broken," her eyelids began to flutter shut, although he could tell she was still listening.  
  
Try as he might, he could't come up with another decent argument. He simply squeezed her hand and sat with her until she fell asleep. Back out in the hallway, he was confronted by his father, who at the present time was grinning like a madman.  
  
Draco gave him a disgusted look, "You were listening in on my conversation, weren't you?"  
  
"Don't think of me as a sneaky former evil-doer son. Consider me a fatherly figure whom you can trust and take advice from. Life will be much easier that way."  
  
Draco sighed, knowing when to give up, "Fine, you were right. I lover her, okay! I've loved her since the day we met, I've just been hiding it for so long that I got used to the idea of people not knowing."  
  
After he left the Hospital Wing, Draco wandered aimlessly for awhile, trying to collect his thoughts. They were both right, Lydia and his father, he knew they were. The question wasn't whether or not he loved her, but what he planned to do about it.  
  
"How's she doing?" A quiet voice asked behind him.  
  
Draco whirled around to find Harry standing there, an unreadable look on his face. "Sleeping. She's going to be in alot of pain when she wakes up though," he paused a moment, "Potter?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?" Harry asked, looking surprised.  
  
"For giving me a second chance. Not many people would trust the guy sent to spy on them."  
  
"Oh... it's alright. As long as you remember what I said to you."  
  
Draco thought for a moment, "You mean the violent threats you made if I ever hurt your violent ex girlfriend again?"  
  
"She's not my ex girlfriend."  
  
"What is she then? Because there's no way you two have always been nothing more than friends."  
  
"Nothing! She's... nothing." he turned around and started walking,Draco following close behind.  
  
"Let me guess. The feeling wasn't mutual?" he asked solemnly.  
  
Harry shook his head,"I never got a chance to tell her how i felt. I wanted to, but then you came along and it was too late... she just fell for you." he finished simply, looking Draco directly in the eyes.  
  
"You don't seem mad about it."  
  
"I want Lydia to be happy... you can do that for her. If you choose to, that is."  
  
Draco looked away, "I don't know... it's a very complicated situation."  
  
"What do you mean, complicated? You like her, she likes you. Nothing else really matters."  
  
Draco remained silent.  
  
"You're going to break her heart, you know. It won't make you feel any better, either.  
  
Draco nodded slowly, "I know."  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
A couple days later everything was back to normal at Hogwarts, save for a few choice students moping around. Although Harry had Hermione now, he still felt bad for Lydia, who hadn't gotten the happily ever after they all thought she would. Draco hadn't gone back to his old friends, but he didn't seem to want to be around Harry and Lydia, either. He became moody and secretive, usually sitting by himself in the great hall or the library, where he spent most of his time.  
  
One day at dinner, Lydia got up the courage to go and talk to him. "Hi," she started meekly, hoping he wouldn't ignore her.  
  
He looked up from his potions homework and gave her a weak smile.  
  
"Mind if I sit?"  
  
He motioned for her to have a seat across from him.  
  
"Look, I just wanted to ask you-"  
  
"Why I've been acting like this?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
He shrugged, "just scared, I guess."  
  
"It's not like you to admit fear... or any kind of emotion for that matter."  
  
"Well I haven't really been acting like myself lately, have I?"  
  
"You have a point."  
  
"Look, the reason I'm scared is because I've never loved anyone like this before. I've never even been this close to anyone before, it's all new to me."  
  
"And it never ocurred to you that trying new things is a healthy trait amoung humans these days?"  
  
He laughed a little, realizing how much he'd missed her, "I suppose you're right. I'd just like to take things slow, if you don't mind."  
  
"Of course I don't. So does this mean we have you back?"  
  
He grinned and kissed her, in front of everyone in the Great Hall, then pulled away, looking around at all the eyes on them and feeling a bit sheepish, "Yes, I suppose it does."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
FINITE INCANTATUM!!!! or, in the more commen tongue, END!!!  
  
Yes my friends, this is the end. Nothing left to do here, it's all over. *fingers beard evily* or is it!?!? MAWHAHAHAHA*coughhackcough* erm, review please. 


End file.
